


Fine Dwarven Novelties

by Legorandia



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, FenHanders Appreciation Week, Fine Dwarven Crafts, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legorandia/pseuds/Legorandia
Summary: “You know that fantasy you had, last time when we took turns fucking you and denied you until the end…?” Hawke leaned in to kiss down the mage’s jaw, his hands moving slowly but steadily down his chest and brushing teasingly over skin as it was uncovered. “You said you wanted to be our toy, our plaything, to be fucked as long and as hard as we wanted and to be left aching and unsatisfied, used and denied and utterly owned by us.”Hawke finds a novelty shop and brings a couple of surprises home to his partners.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One day late for Fenhanders Week! I hadn't originally had anything planned for it but this sprung fully formed into my head Friday night, and I rarely get the urge to write full on smut anymore so *shrug*, here you go.

It was pure chance that Hawke stumbled upon the shop. It was buried in a maze of side streets and back alleys with a sign that vaguely advertised “Novelties”—about to turn back the way he’d come Hawke paused at the sight of what appeared to be a beautifully crafted bronze dragon in the tiny window, and his interest was piqued enough to warrant a quick trip inside to see if there were others like it.

There were, however there were also many, _many_ other things that made Hawke instantly aware of what kind of shop this was that he’d just walked into. Namely, a sex toy shop. _Novelties indeed,_ he thought with some amusement, eyeing an array of phallus-shaped objects, some of which had straps (he made a mental note to tell Fenris about them sometime). Many of the items, like them, had obvious uses, however there were many others that did not. The dragon that had drawn Hawke inside appeared to do _something,_ he discovered when he examined it more closely, but for the life of him he couldn’t imagine what.

“I see you’re interested in fine crafts.” The voice of the merchant behind Hawke spooked him and he fumbled and put the dragon back down as if he’d been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to do. Looking over his shoulder he spotted a dwarf grinning at him. “That one is direct from Orzammar, it has some of the finest enchantments you’ll ever find for personal use.”

“Enchantments?” Hawke echoed, raising a curious brow.

“Oh yeah, this sort of thing is a big fad, even among the dwarven noble houses. Not that humans are shy, I’ve sold my fair share of interesting trinkets to people around here. That—” The dwarf gestured back to the dragon, “—likely wouldn’t be to your taste though, it’s more for the ladies. I could recommend something that might fit you better?”

Hawke bristled a bit at that remark, stating with some harshness, “Don’t assume you know what does and doesn’t ‘fit’ a person.”

To his credit the dwarf drew his hands up in surrender. “I apologize, what you want is your own business. Here, if you like anything you see I’ll throw in something extra to go along with it. Sound good?”

Reluctantly Hawke gave a half nod, and the dwarf turned to lead him to one of the back corners of the store. He had to admit he was interested in seeing what the merchant wanted to show him, even if he wasn’t planning on buying anything. At least, he wasn’t _currently._ Looking over the selection the dwarf stopped in front of Hawke’s interest was definitely piqued.

There were a number of straps made out of leather and other materials that caught his eye above everything else, and Hawke gestured towards them. “What are these?”

“Ah, those are perhaps some of the more wicked things in here.” The merchant picked up one and demonstrated how it fastened closed into a ring, explaining, “You wrap it around the base of your dick. Might not seem like much, but each one has an enchantment that’ll rock your—or anyone else’s—world. This one right here in my hand does this electric thing where it gives you a little bit of a jolt that gets more and more intense the more excited you get.”

“…shit.” Hawke could definitely see the appeal of that. The merchant set down the one in his hands and proceeded to explain what each one did; some were incredibly creative, Hawke had to admit, though it was the very last one that caught his interest the most.

“This little guy is probably the most nasty of them all.” The dwarf held the strip of leather up as he explained, “Someone puts this on you, you can’t climax until they say you can, or until they take it off. Technically you can take it off too, safety and all that, but you’re not supposed to.”

“…you can’t at all? It completely stops it no matter how long you keep going?” Hawke reached out to take the simple unassuming band of leather, turning it over in his hands and contemplating.

“Yep, total denial. You still feel everything but there’s no end to it without some mercy from whoever you’re fucking around with.”

For a good, long moment Hawke thought about this, before he looked back over. “How much?”

The dwarf gave him a winning smile. “For that, Serah, one sovereign, but I’ll throw in one more thing for you like I said I would. How about something from over here…?”

Hawke was redirected towards another section that he assumed was for cheaper items, though some looked a lot more complex than the simple bit of leather in his hands. He was paying for the enchantment on that though, not the leather itself, which he supposed made it a bit more reasonable… Maker, he was actually paying a sovereign for a cock ring. _You know why,_ He reminded himself as he glanced at what was before him now.

There wasn’t much there that interested him, at least not until he reached the far end of the display. The item Hawke found there had his eyebrows shooting straight up into his hair; after a brief explanation he picked it up and added it to his minimal haul before fishing a gold coin from his purse and handing it to the dwarf, who seemed quite happy to do business with him despite the freebie.

Leaving the shop, Hawke felt a mixture of trepidation along with excitement over his impulsive purchase. He only hoped his partners would be just as excited as he was.

 

* * *

 

 “How was the market today, love?” Anders asked when Hawke walked through the door, the sack that he’d left with that morning full and hanging heavily across his shoulders. He set it down gingerly on a table.

“Good, we should be stocked for the next week…!” Hawke leaned into the kiss that was offered to him, offering a smile to his partner that soon turned devious as he recalled what else he had purchased. He moved closer to kiss Anders again, adding in a lower, seductive tone, “I got a couple of _extra_ things today. We should try them out once Fenris gets back home.”

“Try out what?” As if summoned the elf walked through the door, sweat sheening down his bare arms and hair pulled back out of his eyes. Fenris had been out for most of the day helping their few neighbors with tasks that they weren’t up to anymore, either out of old age or failing health. He chopped firewood, mended fences, and kept wolves away from crops, and in return no one said a word about the apostate living in their midst.

Hawke grinned deviously at the elf. “Perfect timing. In the mood to play around a bit…?”

“Depends on what you mean by ‘play’.” Fenris stated with a raised eyebrow. “If you’re talking about another ‘evil templar and helpless mage’ scenario then you two can do that on your own.”

“That was _one time.”_ Hawke groaned. Holding a beckoning hand out he asked as sweetly as he could, “Come with us? I think you’ll enjoy this.”

“Alright.” The elf relented and Hawke grinned and slid an arm around Anders to lead him to their bedroom, Fenris following behind.

“Are you going to tell us what ‘this’ is at some point?” Anders inquired. Hawke responded by cupping his jaw in his hands and kissing him, deepening it until he heard the mage’s breath catch.

“You know how you like it when I stop you from coming…?” Hawke murmured silkily against his lips, just loudly enough for both of his lovers to hear him. His hands dropped and began slowly unfastening Anders’ shirt.

“Mmm, yeah…” Anders looked at him with half lidded eyes that were already shining with a hint of submission. If there was one thing nobody except Hawke and Fenris knew about Anders, it was how much he loved being dominated—one would think the spirit of Justice his soul had merged with would object but apparently so long as Anders felt happy and safe, he was content.

“You know that fantasy you had, last time when we took turns fucking you and denied you until the end…?” Hawke leaned in to kiss down the mage’s jaw, his hands moving slowly but steadily down his chest and brushing teasingly over skin as it was uncovered. “You said you wanted to be our toy, our plaything, to be fucked as long and as hard as we wanted and to be left aching and unsatisfied, used and denied and utterly _owned_ by us.”

Anders’ breath had quickened considerably at his words as well as the memory of Hawke’s cock in his mouth and Fenris’ fingers up his ass, bringing him so close and then stopping. He loved it, loved the ache and the burning desire it left him with for his partners each time. _“Yes…”_ He breathed, acknowledgment of Hawke’s words but also a plea. _“Please…”_

Hawke reached the bottom of his shirt and it fell open, and then suddenly there was a second set of hands on Anders tugging it off of him from behind before a firm body pressed against his back.

“Going to let me in on this little plan of yours, Hawke…?” Fenris asked, his voice low and rough by Anders’ ear.

“To the bed.” Hawke directed them with a devious grin, giving a gentle push in that direction. “I’ll show you.”

It took a moment and a bit of organization for them to arrange themselves the way Hawke wanted, but soon he had Fenris kneeling at the head of the bed with Anders lying stretched out before him, his head resting back against the elf’s bound chest. Fenris had divested himself of his shirt but he didn’t often remove the wrap from his breasts if they fooled around in the middle of the day, as he didn’t enjoy having to put it back on again afterwards.

Hawke took a moment to remove his own shirt before crawling up to kneel over Anders’ outstretched legs. He leaned in to capture Fenris’ lips in a hungry kiss, his hands traveling down to unfasten the laces of Anders’ trousers, knuckles brushing intentionally over the hard lump that was making itself known and making the mage inhale sharply. With a grin that promised so much more Hawke drew away so that he could tug Anders’ pants down along with his smalls, tossing both aside and then running his hands up the bare legs before him, taking a moment to enjoy the view.

Anders was thin—he always had been ever since they’d met, and even though living in Hightown for three years had put a bit of softness into his belly the years on the run since then had worked all of that extra weight off again. Still, he was gorgeous, with freckles that dotted his skin like stars in the night sky, an almost equal number of scars covering mostly his arms and back, and blonde hair spreading across his chest and down his navel, leading to his quickly hardening cock.

Hawke met his eyes and smiled wolfishly, kneeing the mage’s legs apart so he could kneel between them and slipping a hand into the satchel that dangled from his belt to retrieve the simple, unassuming leather strap.

“I found a _very_ interesting shop today,” He explained as he ran his fingers over the leather, taking in the curious looks of both of the men before him. “There’s an enchantment woven into the material. If I put it on you, you won’t be able to come until I let you.”

“Put it on me…?” Anders asked, staring at the simple bit of leather as he worked it out in his head. He received a nod. “…on my cock?” Another nod, and his breath quickened a bit. “…no coming at _all?”_

“Not until I say yes, or it comes off.” Holding it between his thumb and forefinger Hawke ran his hands up Anders’ inner thighs, thumbs brushing very close to his swollen cock. Anders spread his legs further and arched into the touch. “Is that something that you want…?”

Fenris’ hands had been resting on Anders’ shoulders, but he lowered them now to brush across the mage’s chest, fingers combing through thin hair as Anders considered this. Biting his lip, he finally nodded.

“Yes.” Anders breathed, tilting his hips towards Hawke as though asking for it. “Make me _ache,_ make me beg, and give me nothing. Fuck, make me yours.”

Licking his lips Hawke wrapped the leather strap around the base of Anders’ cock, pulling it tight but not so tight as to be uncomfortable. Then, with a cocked brow and a grin, he shifted down and took the entire shaft into his mouth with no preamble.

“Oh _fuck.”_ Anders swore, hips jerking in surprise. He watched for a few seconds as Hawke went straight to work on undoing him, before letting his head fall back against Fenris, his hands finding the elf’s thighs. Leaning down Fenris kissed him somewhat awkwardly, and his fingers found the sensitive buds on Anders’ chest.

“Let me taste you.” Anders whispered urgently when they broke apart, his eyes pleading for it even as pleasure swirled through them. Fenris growled and bit his ear, causing him to gasp sharply.

“In a bit. If I want you to.” There was no room for debate in the elf’s tone, and so Anders simply melted against him, his eyes slipping closed as Fenris nipped down his jaw and throat. Hawke swirled his tongue around his shaft, his head bobbing up and down for a minute before he took in a deep breath and swallowed Anders down into his throat, drawing a stuttered gasp from the mage.

One hand reached out to tangle in Hawke’s hair, but just as quickly Fenris had both of Anders’ wrists snatched up and pulled back. The elf maneuvered him until his arms were folded behind his back, holding them in place with one hand while he pulled the red tie out of Anders’ hair, which fell down around his shoulders. Fenris looped the ribbon around his forearms and tied it off just tightly enough for Anders to be aware of it, and the mage’s breath grew heavy as he was pulled back to lean against Fenris’ chest again, now utterly at the mercy of his lovers.

Hawke was relentless, swallowing around the pulsing shaft before drawing back up to suck hard on just the head as he caught his breath. Precum spilled onto his tongue with an urgent twitch, and he tongued at the slit before dropping back down to coax out more, his throat closing around his mage’s cock and tongue sliding over silky skin. Anders bucked against him and Hawke gripped his hips to hold him steady, drawing a stream of curses that turned into pleas from his trembling partner.

All at once Anders’ breath grew ragged, and the shaft between Hawke’s lips thickened and throbbed. Peering upwards at the mage’s face Hawke felt a surge of arousal at the sight—Anders was flushed dark red, his lips parted as each breath came out as a gasp. Fenris’ hands roamed his chest, nails dragging across his skin as the elf nipped and sucked at Anders’ throat.

“Close…!” Anders gasped suddenly, and Hawke knew it was time to see if what he’d paid for was legitimate. He took a quick breath and swallowed Anders down again, the taste of precum heavy on his tongue as he worked over his partner’s shaft, which was throbbing steadily now. Seconds passed, and then more, and then Anders’ entire body twitched and he cried out in frustration.

Toes curling in the blanket beneath them, Anders struggled to thrust into the hot mouth surrounding him, his entire body tense and right on the edge and never falling. Instead it kept building impossibly higher, arousal twisting and burning in his stomach and limbs and through his cock. The teeth on his throat made Anders impossibly harder, every inch of him alight with _need_ as his cock throbbed desperately.

Maker, it was the hottest sight Hawke had ever seen, his own erection twitching in his trousers. He never wanted to stop sucking Anders, wanted to see how long he could take it before he broke… but he had other plans and another partner to please as well, so after another minute Hawke abruptly pulled off of him. Anders cried out in protest, his body arching out of his control and his cock, purple and swollen, twitching against his belly.

_“Beautiful.”_ Hawke said, his voice a bit rough. Crawling up he placed a hand on Anders’ cheek and turned the mage to face him so he could gently kiss his lips. “Fucking beautiful. You took that so well, love. I can’t _wait_ to see how much more desperate we can make you.”

Anders melted at the praise, lips twitching into a small smile even as he continued fighting to catch his breath. “Looks like your, ah… new toy works well.”

“Just as advertised.” Hawke couldn’t help himself from giving Anders’ cock a teasing stroke, smirking when the mage bit his lip and shivered. He glanced over at Fenris next, remembering what else he’d seen in that shop. “You should go back there with me next time, Fen. There’s some stuff I think you’d like.”

“Oh…?” The elf cocked a brow at him, intrigued. There was a flush across his cheeks now and a hunger in his eyes for more. Hawke was more than ready for more himself.

“Mhmm. Maybe when I go back to town next week.” Hawke climbed over to the side of the bed for the oil they kept at hand. They took a moment to rearrange themselves—Fenris untied Anders’ arms and moved out from behind him so the mage could lay flat on their bed, however his wrists were gathered back together as soon as he was settled and tied this time to one of the slats in the headboard above his head.

Handing the oil to Fenris, Hawke clasped the vial in their hands, drawing the elf closer to him for a kiss. Fenris, all angles and sharp edges normally, was soft when they touched like this, tongue moving languidly with Hawke’s despite the sharp desire they both felt. When they broke apart Fenris gave him the smallest of smiles before turning his attention down to the mage tied up beneath them.

The most pressing need had died down and Anders was breathing normally again, or at least he was until that first oiled finger began circling his entrance. A clank off to the side drew his attention right as Fenris slid his index finger inside of him, and the mage shivered as he watched Hawke finish undressing, eyes roaming over skin covered in thick black hair and more scars than he could count.

Hawke walked back over and knelt on the side of the bed, one hand on his cock, flushed and standing proudly at attention. Without thinking Anders strained towards it, the ribbon around his wrists stopping him before he could get too far and he fell back with a small whine as Hawke chuckled.

“You’re paying way too much attention to me right now, love.” Hawke teased, giving his cock one long stroke and watching the way Anders’ eyes followed his hand. “You should really be focusing on what Fenris is doing.”

The single index finger that the elf had slipped inside of him pressed down quite suddenly over Anders’ prostate, and he gasped and jerked. Fenris chuckled softly and repeated the action, drawing a moan and a small plea from the mage.

“Please, _more…”_

“So greedy.” Fenris tsked. He rubbed in a circle over that spot and Anders bucked against him, a bead of precum forming on the tip of his cock.

“Can you blame me…?” Anders asked breathlessly. Fenris hadn’t restrained his hips and so he rocked against him however he pleased, seeking more pressure from the digit buried within him. “I’ve got the two most handsome men in Thedas _wrecking_ me… of course I want more.”

With a smirk Fenris finally grabbed his hip with his other hand to still him, purring darkly, “Well, far be it for me to deny you.”

Fenris ground up against Anders’ prostate, holding him still as the mage squirmed against him, moaning and gasping with every other breath. Kneeling where he was Hawke felt a sharp stab of lust at the sight and slowly stroked himself as he watched Anders come entirely undone by one finger, cock dark red and twitching against his stomach and precum dripping over his skin.

It wasn’t until Anders was jerking and moaning high in his throat that Fenris finally stopped, withdrawing with a smirk as Anders howled. Without a word the elf oiled up again and pressed a second finger in as Anders sagged against the bed, panting and looking utterly debauched.

_“Love…”_ The pleading look in the mage’s eyes drew Hawke in a bit closer, and he reached out to brush a few strands of blonde hair away from his face.

“Doing okay…?” Hawke asked gently. Anders nodded and attempted to stretch upwards to him; Hawke went to him instead, leaning down and meeting his lips in a deep, fevered kiss that seemed to contain every ounce of frustration and desire the mage was currently feeling. Without breaking away Hawke slid one hand over to trail his fingers down Anders’ aching cock, feeling the way it jerked at the touch and swallowing down the moan that accompanied it.

Withdrawing his fingers Fenris slid off of the bed to remove his trousers and smalls, dropping them with the rest of the discarded clothing. When he climbed back onto the bed he straddled Anders’ hips, rocking against his shaft and making a low sound of pleasure as it rubbed against his clit. Anders let out a breathy sound of need.

“I could ride you right now.” Fenris stated as a general observation. He rocked against Anders again and was very nearly tempted by it. “For as long as I wanted, without needing to pull out.” 

“Fuck _yes.”_ Anders gasped, thrusting against the hot, wet folds as Fenris ground down onto him.

“Do you want to?” Hawke asked, his eyes sweeping over the elf and taking in the sight he currently presented. The binding around Fenris’ chest was the only thing left obscuring the lyrium markings that covered his body. There were scars marring his skin as well, which was mostly hairless outside of a small patch of black curls covering his pubic mound.

Fenris seemed to consider the question for a moment before shaking his head. “Another time, perhaps. Right now I’d much rather watch you fuck him.”

“That is _definitely_ going to happen.” Hawke crawled around to kneel behind Fenris between Anders’ legs, running his hands down the elf’s back and over his sides well below the fabric covering his chest. Fenris leaned back against him and stole a kiss before he crawled forward until he was straddling Anders’ chest.

“Still want to taste me…?” Fenris asked in a husky tone.

_“Please.”_ Anders strained up against the restraint, lips already parted in anticipation and desire. With a chuckle Fenris turned himself around so that he was facing Hawke just as the other man finished applying a liberal coating of oil to his cock.

“Anders, two knocks on the headboard if you need us to stop.” Hawke waited, not moving forward until he knew he understood. Anders nodded before realizing Fenris had blocked their view of each other.

“Two knocks, got it. _Please,_ love…”

“We’ve got you.” This time Fenris was the voice of comfort as he locked eyes with Hawke and nodded. With a smirk Hawke prodded against Anders’ hole, his eyes fluttering shut as he pressed into the hot, slick tightness of him.

Watching Hawke’s face twist in pleasure, Fenris inched backwards until he was kneeling over Anders’ face, hands dragging across the mage’s chest as he lowered himself the last few inches and then jolted at the sudden feeling of Anders’ waiting tongue rubbing against his clit. With a curse Fenris rolled his hips shallowly, fingers teasing and pinching Anders’ nipples and making the man arch up against him.

Tied down, twice denied, and with a lover on either end, Anders was very nearly overwhelmed. He wanted to come, wanted to continue without coming, wanted to please his partners and do whatever they asked of him. His cock was stiff and throbbing with need and as Hawke slid fully into him and drew back out to thrust in again, rough and hard and just the way Anders liked it, he very nearly screamed, his voice muffled against Fenris’ cunt and causing enough vibration that the elf gasped.

_“Kaffas.”_ Fenris cursed and rocked against him, eyes falling half shut.

_“Fuck,_ yes that’s it, scream for us, Anders, love.” Hawke groaned, thrusting hard and fast and drawing another muffled cry from the mage.

Fenris let out a string of curses and threw his head back, lips parted as every sound and twist of Anders’ tongue against him drove him mad. Looking back across at Hawke, the elf’s gaze fell to Anders’ throbbing and neglected cock; all at once Fenris shifted onto his hands and knees so that he could take it into his mouth, causing a jolt to run through the body beneath his.

Anders was so close he could barely stand it. Every time he started to approach that peak it moved farther away from him, but still felt within reach. _Just a little further, just a bit more,_ his body screamed at him, but it never came, no matter how hard Hawke fucked him or how sweet Fenris’ mouth felt around him, _he never came._

Fenris was the first one to fall over the edge, from both Anders’ beautiful tongue and the increasingly urgent cries that vibrated through his core. He gasped and his entire body shook as pleasure overtook him in waves, his hips rocking through each jolt and tremor before it was abruptly too much and he jerked away, leaning over Anders and panting.

With nothing to muffle Anders’ cries the next one pierced through the room and went straight to Hawke’s own throbbing cock. Panting he picked up the pace, pounding his mage hard and fast until every thrust drew a cry from him.

“Please please _please…!!”_ Anders could barely keep a coherent thought together, so lost in the continuous build up that never ended. He felt like it was on fire from the deep, unquenchable heat burning within him, and every thrust only stoked the flames higher. A hot, wet mouth closed over the head of his cock again and Anders howled and shook as Fenris sucked him again.

With a shout and a curse Hawke’s thrusts became erratic as he tipped over the edge, spilling into Anders and twitching with each wave of pleasure that hit him. One hand fell onto Fenris’ shoulder and the elf knelt up to kiss him sloppily through the aftershocks.

_“No no no no please…”_ There were tears stinging Anders’ eyes as Hawke slowed to a stop and pulled out, leaving him suddenly empty and aching so badly it _hurt._ With a tired sigh Fenris flopped next to him on one side, and Hawke was soon crawling over to lay beside him on the other side, reaching up to untie his wrists and drawing them down to kiss them.

“Shhh, beautiful, we’ve got you.” Anders rolled over into Hawke’s embrace and couldn’t stop a few tears from falling, so utterly overwhelmed as he was. His cock was rock hard and dripping, and Hawke pulled away from it when Anders attempted to thrust against him.

“No no, none of that.” At Anders’ whine Hawke kissed his temple and chuckled softly. “Your poor cock, it’s so hard and purple… I know you want to come but you aren’t going to yet, not for a while longer, alright?”

_“Shit…”_ Anders shuddered but calmed considerably when Fenris’ arms wrapped around him from behind, sandwiching him nicely between his lovers.

“This _is_ still what you want, is it not?” Fenris asked quietly, brushing his hair away from his ear. “You know what to say if it isn’t.”

For a moment Anders stopped and considered. He had wanted this, it was true, had asked for it in the past, but he’d never considered Hawke finding such a devious little device such as the strap that was currently wrapped around his cock. And yet… part of him enjoyed the state they’d worked him into, enjoyed the idea of waiting, of leaving the decision of when he would get to come up to his partners.

“…how long…?” Anders finally asked. Hawke kissed his cheek before disentangling himself and rolling over to seek out where his pants had fallen. Finding them he retrieved another item from the satchel on his belt and brought it over to the bed, feeling a small amount of trepidation as he presented it to his lovers.

Anders’ brow furrowed in confusion for a second before he realized what it was, and his eyes flew open. “Is that a cage??”

Lying back down with them Hawke smiled a bit slyly as Anders picked up the device and examined it. “It’s a cock cage. You put it on when you’re soft and you can’t get hard, or touch yourself.”

“…interesting.” Fenris remarked, looking over Anders’ shoulder at the contraption.

“I… was hoping you’d let us put it on you.” Hawke examined Anders’ face but so far he still just looked surprised. “You’ve talked about us ‘owning’ your cock. This would be a step towards that. You wouldn’t be able to touch yourself or even get hard again until we want you to.”

_“Maker.”_ Anders blinked and looked between the cage and Hawke’s face, giving him a slightly shaky smile. “You want to make sure I don’t cheat and get myself off before you’re ready to let me come?”

“Basically, yeah.”

“…for how long?”

Hawke gave him a somewhat hopeful look. “Until around this time tomorrow? So a day.”

Could he last a whole day? Anders wasn’t even sure he’d last an hour at this point. The need had become far less intense while they’d laid there talking but it was still there, a fiery itch under his skin. Could he hold out for that long?

He wanted to try. He wanted to wait.

“Okay.” Anders couldn’t help but smile at the pleased look that he received, a fluttery feeling of pleasure in his chest over the thought that his partners were pleased with him. He would wait as long as they wanted him to wait.

 

* * *

 

 By the next morning Anders was beginning to seriously doubt his decision.

It had taken a good hour the previous afternoon for his erection to soften enough that Hawke could fit him into the cage he’d purchased. It had hung between his legs ever since, a constant reminder of its presence and what he was doing. While it wasn’t uncomfortable by default it became incredibly so whenever he was aroused again, and after being fucked so hard and denied release _three times,_ that was happening at least once an hour.

He couldn’t look at either Hawke or Fenris without remembering their mouths on his dick or the feeling of them up his ass. It was as if every single thought that passed through Anders’ mind had turned against him, and all he could do was trying to distract himself with _anything at all_ that would calm his dick down again.

He slept fitfully that night and woke incredibly uncomfortable as his morning erection fought against the unforgiving metal it was trapped in. At his back, Hawke rumbled sleepily and snaked an arm around him.

 “Morning…” Hawke’s mouth found Anders’ ear and gave it a kiss. “How’re you feeling…?”

“Do you really have to ask me that?” Anders chuckled softly and rocked back against him. The hand that had settled on his stomach wandered further down and cupped him through the metal, and Maker, he might not have been able to feel it but the sight alone made his breath quicken. 

_“Please…”_ Maybe if he begged well enough his partners would have mercy, Anders thought desperately. He rocked back against Hawke’s hips again and felt a stir of interest against his ass. “I feel like I’m on fire… I would be so hard for you right now if you let me, please, just let me _feel something_ love.” 

“Mmm, since you asked so nicely…” Hawke sucked his earlobe between his lips, drawing a small gasp from the mage. He rolled forward, moving Anders onto his stomach so that he was lying on top of him, his cock already mostly hard and sliding lazily between his ass cheeks. 

Anders had no idea what to expect. The weight of his partner on top of him had him aching, his cock twitching in protest of its confinement; the desire to take himself in his hand and just _end it already_ was incredibly strong at this point, but even if he tried he wouldn’t be able to. He felt Hawke shift above him, fiddling with something, and waited with growing anticipation for whatever was going to happen now, jolting slightly in surprise when oiled fingers prodded at his entrance. 

_“Oh…”_ Anders couldn’t help but rock against them, so lost in need and denial that he would have taken _anything_ if it meant he was being touched again. His hands slid into his own hair, lips parting in a gasp as one finger slid inside of him and began almost leisurely thrusting in and out. 

“Starting again without me…?” Hawke glanced over at the sleep-rough voice of Fenris and saw the elf peering up at them from the far side of the bed, hair sticking every which way. 

“Someone woke up needy.” Hawke said with a grin, bending down to kiss Anders’ shoulder as the man beneath him shuddered. He began working in a second finger, taking his time with it and groaning at the needy clench of muscles around them. 

Fenris seemed content to simply watch the two of them, eyes darkening with every breathy sound Anders made. Sitting up Hawke straddled the mage’s legs, shifting into a better position so he could take in the sight beneath him, the gentle curve of Anders’ back, his fingers sliding in and out of Anders’ ass. He pressed in further, seeking out the spot he knew would take Anders apart, and was rewarded with a full body shudder and a moan when he found it. 

The sharp spike of pleasure as Hawke found his prostate went straight to Anders’ trapped cock, and as he began massaging it the mage _writhed,_ hips jerking and cock throbbing while still impossibly restrained. Maker, Anders hadn’t thought it could get _worse--_ he felt like every nerve in his body was lighting up, all of the desperate, aching _need_ he’d felt the day before coming back to him all at once and there was nothing he could do to alleviate it. 

“Aughh, fuck me, _please fuck me...!”_ He begged, rocking hard against Hawke’s fingers. The man above him chuckled. 

“In time, love, all in time…” Hawke leaned down to run his tongue up the curve of Anders’ back. He gave him a few more thrusts before withdrawing his fingers, and Anders howled at the loss, trembling and bucking against him. Hawke slid off of him and wrapped his arms around his shaking and frustrated partner, unable to help himself from grinning at the state the mage had been worked up into. 

Anders soon felt another set of arms come around him from behind, and soft lips pressed kisses on the back of his neck. He could still feel Hawke’s erection against his thigh and tried to jerk against it but the other man pulled his hips back and tutted at him. 

“Not right now, love.” Hawke kissed his cheek and then his lips, indulging Anders with a lazy sweep of his tongue before he drew back. “I’d like it if you can wait until this afternoon. Can you do that for us…?”

Anders let out a whine but nodded after a minute, exhaling slowly as he tried to regain some control over himself. It was going to be a long morning.

 

* * *

 

Hawke and Fenris had been whispering together during breakfast, and after the three of them had finished eating they’d announced they would be going back into town today together. Anders thus ended up with a couple of hours to himself, just him, his thoughts, and the infernal cock cage. 

He had tried distracting himself with tidying up their cottage but there was only so much he could do before thoughts of that morning were back in his head again making him ache and groan in frustration. Anders had never been this aroused before in his life, and never so painfully unable to do anything about it, which of course was what made it so much worse to begin with. He loved the control his partners had over him, loved giving himself up to them even if made him want to scream at some points during the day. 

When the two of them finally returned Anders just about tripped over himself to meet them. He was greeted with Fenris’ hand grasping his shirt roughly and hauling him down into a hard and passionate kiss, one that had him panting when they broke away. 

“I don’t know, Hawke, does he seem eager enough to you?” Fenris mused to the man behind him, and Anders very nearly fell to his knees before them. 

“Please.” It was all he could say, but apparently it was enough. Fenris raised a brow at him contemplatively for a moment before releasing him and gesturing towards the back of the cottage. 

“Go to the bedroom and strip.” 

The sudden, unplanned trip had been worth it to Hawke to see Anders scrambling away to obey. They gave him a few minute head start, sharing an amused and already heated look with one another, before Fenris strode purposefully into their bedroom; the blonde had made quick work of his clothes and was sitting tentatively on the bed, cheeks already flushed from the anticipation. 

“On your knees.” Fenris ordered, and Anders quickly moved to the floor. The elf walked over to him and slid one hand into his hair, craning his head back and locking eyes with him as he worked the laces of his trousers with his other hand, pulling them loose and tugging the fabric down to reveal the fine, glass blown shaft he had purchased that day. It was strapped around his hips and hung right at eye level for the mage, who blinked in slight surprise at the sight. 

“Suck it.” Fenris released Anders’ hair, his hand moving around to the back of his head to urge him forward. Anders licked his lips and, without questioning, took the glass shaft into his mouth and began to suck. 

Standing in the doorway Hawke gave his cock a squeeze as the sight, the thought of what they would be doing when they got home having had him hard before their house was even within sight. Fenris let out a shaky breath as Anders licked and sucked his cock, eyes locked onto the mage’s face and a dark red flush coming to his cheeks. 

After a few minutes Fenris gripped Anders’ hair again and pulled him off of him, growling in a voice thick with arousal, “Get up and turn around with your elbows on the bed.” 

Anders would’ve done anything Fenris wanted him to do at this point if it meant they were finally going to take the contraption off of him. He stood and turned around as directed, leaning over the bed with his head down and his ass up in the air, caged cock hanging heavily between his legs. Stepping up behind him, Fenris reached around to stroke the metal-encased shaft, cupping Anders’ balls next and giving them a squeeze that had his breath catching. 

_“Please…”_ Anders whimpered as Fenris went to work preparing him for the second time that day, oil-slick fingers thrusting deep into him and stretching him out to receive something larger and less forgiving than a flesh cock. 

Finally moving away from the doorway, Hawke made his way over to the bed and knelt down on the edge, combing his fingers through Anders’ hair and leaning down to run his tongue over the curve of his ear before murmuring, “Since you’ve been so good for us, I’ll give you a choice, love. You can keep wearing the cage while he fucks you, or I can take it off and put the strap back on. What would you like?” 

Anders blinked somewhat bleary eyed as he thought over those options. The strap had been a torment, but Andraste’s knickers he’d at least been able to get _hard._ As every thrust of Fenris’ fingers made his cock jump and ache within its confinement Anders could only think that he wanted out of the cage, finally responding with a tremor in his voice, “The strap, please, I’ll wear the strap again.” 

Hawke kissed his shoulder before gesturing to Fenris to pull Anders back away from the bed just enough for him to kneel at his feet. The lock opened and the cage was removed, and Anders could’ve cried from the relief, his head just about spinning from how quickly blood rushed to his dick as soon as it was free. A minute later he felt leather around the base again, and then Hawke ran his tongue across the head and Anders let out an embarrassingly loud moan. 

_“Yes,_ please touch me _please…”_ Hawke chuckled and licked from base to tip, flicking his tongue across the slit where he could already taste precum. 

“So desperate already and we’ve barely even started.” Fenris smirked, flicking his fingers across the mage’s prostate just to hear him moan. “I’m tempted to keep you like this all the time.” 

_“Fuck_ no please…” Anders babbled, his hands twisting in his hair and legs trembling to stay upright. “Please let me come, it’s too much, _please.”_

“Soon.” Fenris promised. He withdrew his fingers and began oiling up his new glass cock, watching his hand moving over it and shuddering slightly from the sight. Still on the floor, slightly cramped between Anders’ legs and the bed, Hawke continued teasing the hard, flushed erection in front of him, twirling his tongue around the head without taking it into his mouth. 

There was no give to the glass toy when it pressed against him, and Anders winced, letting out a breath and willing himself to relax and take it. Fenris seemed to understand at least and took his time, pushing in slowly and stopping whenever Anders tensed. The elf rubbed his back encouragingly, added a bit more oil, and continued until finally his hips were flush against Anders’ ass. 

“Good?” Fenris breathed. Anders forced his hands to unclench where they had tightened in his hair, nodding a few seconds later. 

“Good. _More.”_

“So demanding.” With a smirk Fenris drew back. “I suppose I will have to oblige.” 

He sank back in and Anders shuddered, gasping as Hawke finally took his cock into his mouth. Without the leather cock ring the mage knew he wouldn’t last more than a few minutes—with it, he had no choice but to last, his moans starting low and gradually pitching higher until he was crying out with each thrust that should have pushed him over the edge. At his feet Hawke unlaced his trousers and began stroking himself while he took the throbbing and darkly flushed shaft before him into his throat as he had the day before, drawing even more urgent cries from his desperately needy partner. 

As Fenris continued thrusting into him Anders gradually became aware of another sensation, one that tingled through his insides. At first he could easily ignore it, but as Fenris continued fucking him and the feeling grew more intense he finally gasped, “What...??” 

Grunting behind him, one hand on the mage’s back and the other holding onto the base of his new cock, Fenris replied with a smirk, “Enchantment.” 

“F-fuck, _another…?”_ A hard thrust cut off any further questioning as Anders wailed, hips rocking urgently between his lovers. The feeling was almost like electricity but was more of a vibration, and the faster Fenris thrust into him the stronger it became until every brush over his prostate had him seeing stars. 

It was too much, Maker, Anders couldn’t take it anymore, heat and desire rising up and up within him but never releasing, never _ending._ Every inch of his skin felt hypersensitive, his legs trembled with the effort to keep standing and his cock ached so much it was bordering on painful. His arms collapsed and Anders sagged against the bed, tears leaking from his eyes as he wailed, “Please I can’t, it’s too much, please let me come _please…!!!”_

Hawke let his head fall back against the bed, his own breath coming out somewhat shakily as he stroked himself. “Fen…?” He called out questioningly, unable to see either of his partners’ faces. 

_“I’m close.”_ The elf replied, his voice a near growl as he held the base of his cock against himself, the slick, vibrating glass pressing against his clit and moving with each thrust. 

Hawke gripped the dick in front of him, stroking it roughly and rubbing his thumb across the flushed, dripping head. Listening to the crack in Anders’ voice as he cried out, a small smirk came to Hawke’s lips, and he finally said, “Come for us, Anders.” before taking the head of his cock back into his mouth. 

It hit him all at once, like a great wave crashing over him. Anders jerked and shook and _screamed_ as pleasure overtook him, his cock pulsing and spilling into Hawke’s mouth, who eagerly swallowed every last drop. 

Hand flying over his own shaft Hawke was only seconds behind, the sounds of his partner’s blindingly intense orgasm pushing him towards his own. He groaned as he came over his hand, head falling back against the bed, though as Anders’ legs began to sag he scrambled to the side to get out of the way. 

Fenris was last, his legs braced far apart as the vibration worked him towards his own climax, making him gasp and tremble once it hit. His thrusts slowed and the vibrations dimmed and then stopped, and Anders just about collapsed onto the floor. 

“Whoaaa there, let’s crash on the bed.” Hawke scrambled up so he could catch Anders as he slumped, and Fenris was quickly there to help maneuver him up onto the bed. Soon the three of them were lying together, Anders boneless between the two of them; Hawke unfastened the cock ring and put it aside before wrapping his arm around the mage, fingers brushing against Fenris’ arm. 

“You okay…?” Hawke nuzzled Anders’ cheek, kissing it softly while he continued catching his breath. 

“That was… something else.” Anders managed. He had a hand on each of them and they both held him close, squishing him comfortably between them. 

“Something good?” Fenris asked quietly. “I assume so since you didn’t stop us.” 

“It was good.” Anders confirmed with a small, tired smile, craning his neck to place a soft kiss on the elf’s lips before he turned his head to kiss Hawke as well. “Intense. Not something I would want to do every day, but definitely something we can play with more.” 

“Mmm, good.” Hawke pressed a kiss to his jaw, trailing them down his neck and shoulder. “Because I _definitely_ want to hear you scream like that again.”

Anders chuckled. He felt relaxed and utterly exhausted, the sleep he’d lost last night suddenly coming back to him and making his eyes droop. Nestled comfortably between his partners he remarked, as his eyes slipped closed, “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
